Lunar Sonata  The Beginning
by TsuReie
Summary: Alright everyone, ladies & gents, welcome to my story Lunar Sonata, I hope its to your liking & please send your opinion to me so I can improve more & more
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Sonata ~Chapter 1~

~QS~

There was complete darkness as the Moon was hidden behind the clouds that passed by slowly over the Gothic Church below. The moonlight shined upon the church like a spotlight as a figure appeared within sight, standing at the tip of the Gothic Church. The mysterious person sighed under their breathe, and looked up at the night sky as the full moon slowly turns red before him. "Another day in this troubling world, as I wonder this earth once again now for over 100 years…now it's time." He said as he closes his crimson eyes, and disappeared into the night.

~Meanwhile~

A slave girl was running in the woods while men with torches chased after her. _'No, I will not be kept here...this is my chance to escape this foul place once and for all!'_ she shouted within her head as she hid herself within the dark forest while the men stopped, searching for her in the darkness.

Within the group of men, the leader of the pack, also known as The Master, grunts under his breath as he lit his cigar once again. "That damn woman, trying to escape again I see", he said as he blow out some smoke after a deep sigh to calm his nerves as his men around him searching through every bush to find that girl.

She watched from a distance then sighed silently in relief, slightly at ease, now beginning to crawl away from the scene nearby with caution, trying to remain quiet as possible until her hand landed on a twig that released a nice, loud sound that seemed to echo within the woods. The men turned toward the noise saying either, **"What was that?"** or **"Who's there?"** as the Master started to walk through the bushes.

Now panicking, trying to move faster through the limbs & veins, while thoughts running rapidly through her head, repeating _'no, No, NO!'_ She was then grabbed by her hair, tugged back with some much force, literally dragging her back in front of the group of men as she twist & turn from his (the Master's) evil clutches, but to no prevail. "Pick her up boys", he commanded as they quickly do so, now hanging her by rope, binding her wrists together against a tree branch.

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar Sonata ~Chapter 2~

~QS~

He grabs her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Trying to escape again...tch…pathetic woman", the Master said as he lets go of her face for a moment. She looked up slowly now regretting, only to receive a powerful backhand by him. She spits out blood onto the soiled ground as it dripped down her chin, glaring at him with pure malicious, as he looks back in an uncaring manner. "Do you wished to be punished once again, Llena?", he said still looking at her face as she narrows her eyes at him, remembering what happened that day, which turned out to be unsuccessful due to the loss of her mother, whom was killed in the process after saving her from getting raped by him since her mother refused him before all this happened & was becoming older on that same dreadful day. The men around them smirked at her as she looked back in disgust.

~Meanwhile~

As he was flying in the dark night, with the moonlight shining on his face, his eyes tinted as they brighten when he sensed the smell of virgin blood nearby. "Mm…it's been long time since I've had that wonderful smell..." he whispered as he lowers himself into the dark forest below.

~In the Forest~

"What makes you think that you'll succeed again, you pathetic excuse of a man" Llena hissed as he slides his hand down from her neck to her developed body. "This time it will happen since there won't be any more interruptions…my Llena!" he shouted as he ripped her clothing only to tease his hungry, lustful eyes, which increases his sudden anger slowly into an outburst. He takes out his whip, cracks it with a loud snap, as he walks side to side in front of her as if judging to see if it's actually worth it, so he asked her,"Llena, this is an only one offer I can give with mercy, will you comeback with me?", while clutching his whip handle while holding back attempting urges. There was silence among them as he awaits her answer.

~End of Chapter 2~


End file.
